Set Sail
by Urby
Summary: Mini fics focusing on a variety of different ships.
1. AgnèsEdea - Importance

There were moments, few and short, where Edea would reach out and take hold of Agnès' hand and cling close, burying her face in the vestal's arm. Agnès always allowed these moments. Sometimes she wondered why someone as outgoing as Edea, who normally was very proud and open with her affections, would make such tiny gestures, but she did not pry.

It was when they were curled up in one bed, just about ready to fall asleep, that Edea faced Agnès suddenly and touched her face. "Pretty Agnès."

Agnès leaned into the touch, acknowledging it.

"Brave Agnès," Edea said, smiling. She then ran a finger down Agnès' arm. "Strong Agnès."

Agnès was too tired to remark on this series of compliments, but she made a pleased noise. Edea shifted so they were touching foreheads. After a moment of quiet, she said softly, "My Agnès?"

Agnès did not like the idea of being loved being equated to owned, but this sleepy little question did not seem to imply that. Edea would never think that way. Rather, it seemed to have something to do with an…allegiance, perhaps. Agnès was much too sleepy to ponder the particulars, but nuzzled her partner and said, "Yes."

The two of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	2. TizAgnès - Ears

Tiz's hair was not quite long enough to cover his ears, so Agnès would notice them whenever she glanced at his profile. She didn't know why, really - they weren't particularly big or small, or otherwise remarkable…except when he blushed (they would flush completely red), or right at the moment he would stop scratching the back of his head and his hand would brush against an ear, folding it for a small second.

They were ticklish, and he would always flinch if someone whispered into them, but he leaned into Agnès's touch when she kissed them and held an earlobe between her teeth. In a heated, dizzy moment, she licked the shell of one of his ears, and he made a noise, equal parts excitement and surprise. He then covered her body with his own and held her close, his hands exploring her body in ways that made _her_ ears blush red.


	3. RingabelEdea - Surprise

Edea squeaked when she slept.

They weren't snores - she only did that if she was congested and flat on her back - which, being as she was curled up on his chest, she definitely was not. They were soft little squeaks, like hiccups, every time she finished taking in her breath.

Ringabel was surprised he didn't notice sooner. He would have thought that he would have noticed something so delightfully odd and adorable much sooner, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized what kept him from finding out about it. The group often split by sexes in inns, and if they camped outdoors, the popping of the campfire would have surely covered up any of her little noises.

He smoothed out her hair, careful not to make sudden movements and disturb her, and quietly thanked her for trusting him enough for him to let him notice this small part of her.


	4. AgnèsEdea - Stop trying to cheer me up!

"Stop trying to cheer me up," Agnès said, unflinchingly accepting Edea's affectionate cuddles.

"Please forgive me?" Edea crooned, trying to catch Agnes' gaze.

"I am absolutely inconsolable."

"I'm really sorry," Edea nuzzled the vestal's shoulder. "I thought it was mine."

Agnès did not even open her eyes. "If you knew how to organize, you would have been able to tell which one was yours."

"I do _too_ know how to organize," Edea flopped on Agnès' lap, mirroring the other's pout. Agnès opened a single eye to look at her. "I put everything in a pile, and then I know exactly where it is. In the pile."

Agnès huffed lightly, but no smile appeared on her face. Edea sat up and pressed her lips to Agnès' jawline, hoping to get a reaction, but the brunette was stoic as ever.

Edea moved around, as if searching for the magic spot to kiss. Agnès had to admit she was a little adorable like that. Especially when she stopped actually kissing and started pecking the skin with little squeaking noises from her pursed lips.

Agnès laughed, and in that moment, Edea tackled her to the bed.

"I'll buy you another," the Eternian said, hugging Agnès close.

"You don't need to," Agnès hugged her back. "I appreciate it, but I really meant it - you don't need to cheer me up."

Edea wriggled against Agnès' body. Oh, that felt…better than it ought to, really. "What if I _want_ to buy you a pineapple bun? Just because? Would you stop me?"

Agnès reached for Edea's face, but she was wriggling around too much. Of all the times to be so playful… "As long as you don't put it in a pile."

"What about a pile of pineapple buns?"

"Edea," Agnès said, her tone suddenly dropping. "I would like a real kiss, please."

"Oh," was the last thing Edea said for a while.


End file.
